ssprwfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (J.A.K.Q.)
Transformation Devices Strengthening Capsules Cylindrical enclosures that allow the J.A.K.Q. to suit up. Weapons JAKQ Gear Spade Ace *'Spade Arts': A power bow that fires "atomic charged" arrows that can penetrate any material. By detaching the string from the lower stave, Spade Ace can convert it into a long handled whip for grappling attacks. acebow.jpg|Spade Ace with his Spade Arts Bow Dia Jack *'Dia Sword': A longsword with a collapsible/extending blade which can be electrically charged to increase it's cutting power *'Eleki Cutter': A device stored in Ryu Azuma's right second finger used to cut through objects *'Dia Laser': A device stored in Ryu Azuma's left ring finger that can shear through most materials diacutter.jpg|Dia Jack and his Dia Sword Clover King *'Club Megaton': A club/cestus that transforms from Clover King's left hand. The bludgeon can be extended out on a chain, allowing Clover King to bind his enemies or strike them from a distance. It can also cause small earthquakes upon multiple strikes to the ground. cloverclub.jpg|Clover King's Club Megaton Heart Queen *'Heart Cute': A ring shaped weapon similar in design to the Wind and Fire Wheels used in some kung fu styles. In addition to striking opponents with it, Heart Queen is able to focus her magnetic powers through her weapon, allowing her to attract/repulse enemy cyborgs or scramble their electronic circuitry to make them go haywire. heartcute.jpg|Heart Queen with her Heart Cute Big One *'Big Baton': Big One's short staff which is able to strike opponents with great force thanks to Big One's mastery over all four energies. As seen in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Big One can use the Big Baton to perform an attack called the Big One Finish. bigbaton.jpg|Big One's Big Baton Team Attacks .]] JAQK Covack The team's first finisher. The four core members form a ring around a monster and place their heads directly onto it from all four sides, infusing it with their energy to immobilize it as they rotate themselves and their opponent into the air before kicking it away. The monster then explodes in mid-air, usually after the team bring their fists together into a final stance to activate the explosion. Big Bomber The very first "team bazooka" in Super Sentai history, introduced with the appearance of Big One. Each of the four core members produces a piece of the cannon (Spade Ace brings out the barrel, Heart Queen the frame, and Dia Jack and Clover King a wheel each). Big One then loads a missile that when fired, in a style similar to the Gorenger Hurricane, transforms into an object that is anathema to the targeted monster, destroying it instantly. Vehicles JAKQ Vehicles Clover King rides a motorcycle called Auto Clover. Heart Queen drives Heart Buggy. Spade Ace's car is called Spade Machine. And Dia Jack drives a race car called Mach Dia. Big One, being capable of flight, does not have a vehicle, he just appears on the scene when needed. Auto Clover has one machine gun while the other three have two. Jack Tank The armored vehicle Jack Tank, piloted by Dia Jack or Clover King, but Spade Ace pilots it. It is armed with a double barreled cannon called the Jack Cannon and has a shovel claw capable of catapulting it and allowing it to burrow. Sky Ace :Main article: Sky Ace The aircraft Sky Ace (1-23, 32, 34-JAKQ vs Goranger), which is usually pilot by Spade Ace or Dia Jack, but had three other pilots: Clover King, Joker, and Keiko Hayashi (Agent 7). Inventory Tranformation Devices * Strengthening Capsules Weapons * JAKQ Gear ** Spade Arts ** Dia Sword ** Heart Cute ** Club Megaton ** Big Baton Team Cannon * Big Bomber Vehicles * JAKQ Vehicles ** Spade Machine ** Mach Dia ** Heart Buggy ** Auto Clover * Sky Ace * Jack Tank Category:Arsenal (Gorenger)